<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un serpent en état d'ébriété by Ecchima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746573">Un serpent en état d'ébriété</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima'>Ecchima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Rome, M/M, Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tonneau plein n'est pas une très bonne cachette pour un démon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un serpent en état d'ébriété</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740042">serpens ebrius, noli edere</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall">curtaincall</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un très grand merci à Cherry pour avoir donné des devoirs au bookclub en écrivant une fanfic en latin et en nous encourageant à la traduire dans le plus de langues possible</p><p>(et pleins de poutous au reste du club, vous êtes une sacré bande de nerds, moi compris)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derrière la taverne de Petronius, il y a une petite salle. Personne n’en a la clef à part Aziraphale, un ami du gérant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Par conséquent, cette petite salle est complètement intime. Personne ne peut voir les yeux ouverts du démon, ou les mains de l’ange bouger. Rien ne peut être entendu à part des soupirs et des baisers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soudain, la porte de cette petite salle dont personne ne possède la clef s’ouvre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale s’éloigne de Crowley. “Vite !” dit-il. “Cache-toi !”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Crowley est troublé. “Qui c’est ?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Je ne sais pas,” dit Aziraphale, “donc tu dois rester caché.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley regarde autour de lui mais la salle ne contient que peu d’endroits où il pourrait se cacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Où ?...”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ici, vite !” dit Aziraphale, soulevant Crowley afin de le cacher dans un tonneau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce tonneau contient du vin. Il ne peut pas contenir à la fois le vin et Crowley. Cependant, Crowley peut entendre des voix et il préfèrerait rester caché. Pour prendre moins de place, il décide donc de se transformer en serpent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pendant ce temps, Aziraphale voit que la personne qui est entré n’est autre que l’Archange Gabriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel !” s’exclame Aziraphale. “Bonjour !”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bonjour Aziraphale,” répond Gabriel.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Comment êtes-vous entré ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Je voulais passer dire bonjour,” dit Gabriel. “Je suis de passage à Rome.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“En effet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un bruit sort du tonneau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qu’est-est-ce que c’est ?” demande Gabriel.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Aziraphale se tient devant le tonneau. “Plait-il ?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ce bruit !”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Je n’entend rien,” dit Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toi, lecteur, tu te demande ce que le bruit peut bien être. Il s’agit de Crowley, sous sa forme serpentine, en train de nager dans le vin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale ne sait pas ce qui fait ce bruit est mais il sait qu’il ne veut pas que Gabriel regarde dans le tonneau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ?” demande-t-il. “Vous entendez des bruits qui n’existent pas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu l’entends pas vrai ?” dit Gabriel. “Ça fait beaucoup de bruit.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Aziraphale sourit. “Peut être que vous devriez retourner au Paradis, Gabriel. Il semble que votre corps d’emprunt est défectueux.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Gabriel soupire. “Tu le penses vraiment ?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oui. Si vous ne retournez pas au Paradis de ce pas, votre corps pourrait commencer à pourrir.”</span><br/>

  <span>“Élas,” dit Gabriel. “Je m’en vais.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“C’est plus sage,” dit Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel s'empresse de partir. Une fois qu’il est sûr d’être à nouveau seul, Aziraphale ouvre le tonneau et voit qu’il contient… Un serpent en état d'ébriété.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m’y attendais pas,” dit Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>